A Gift for Haley
by James Stryker
Summary: Story #4 in the erotic Valentine's Day series and a direct sequel to Innocent Little Alex. Haley comes home from work and gets a surprise from Alex.


**A Gift for Haley**

 **Hello, my fellow readers. It is I, the great James Stryker bringing you another hot story for the erotic Valentine's Day series and story #5 going to involve some really hot girl/girl action so, how about some Haley/Alex for** _ **Modern Family**_ **? Okay, so this story is before** _ **A Sister's Blackmail**_ **and this is a direct sequel to** _ **Innocent Little Alex**_ **. Haley comes home when her sister Alex gives her a surprise. Now, before you read this story, it is rated M for sexual content, smut and language. It will contain lesbian sex, oral sex, rimming, a character being penetrated by a sex toy and some anal sex as well. It will also contain some pretty heavy incest and if that's not your thing, then turn back and don't read it if that's not your thing. P.S. I do not own** _ **Modern Family**_ **or the characters. If I did, then I would be a freaking millionaire. So here it is, story #5 in the erotic Valentine's Day series,** _ **A Gift for Haley**_ **. Enjoy.**

It was Valentine's Day once again at the Dunphy residence. Luke was out with Manny and two girls while Phil was going as his persona Clive Bixby and Claire was going as Juliana for their date night at a fancy hotel. Haley entered the house after a long day of work, having the whole place all to herself since Alex is working at the coffee shop. Today was a long day for Haley and she doesn't have anyone to spend time with on Valentine's Day. All she wanted to do was to go upstairs and relax in a nice hot bubble bath.

During that long hectic day, Haley couldn't stop thinking about Alex and their passionate lovemaking session that they had together. Just thinking about Alex was making Haley very horny. The oldest Dunphy daughter heads upstairs to take a nice hot bath, once she opened the door she began to the room dimly lit with scented candles, rose petals scattered all over the floor and the tub filled with water and bubbles and rose petals as well. And to top it off, a beautiful girl who's nude body was covered by bubbles and her hair was tied back in a ponytail. The girl was revealed to be Alex.

"Alex, what a surprise. I didn't expect to see you here. I thought you were at work." Haley said.

"I've decided to leave work early and I wanted to surprise you with this. And this is your gift. You get to have me for the night, as your own personal sex slave." Alex said, getting up from out of the water, revealing her naked form to her older sister. The intelligent girl threw water on her amazing tits, caressing them gently and letting out a soft moan which made Haley get a little moist in her pants.

"Boy, you're such a naughty little slut, aren't you?" Haley raised her eyebrow and smirked as she walked over to Alex.

"Mmm, I'm your naughty little slut. I hope that you enjoy your Valentine's Day gift." Alex said.

The oldest Dunphy daughter reached over to grab a hold of Alex's breasts, squeezing them gently yet roughly at the same time to tease her for a bit. A naughty smirk appeared on Alex's face as she began to unbutton Haley's blouse and took it off, leaving her in her pink lacy bra and her jeans. Haley stops playing with Alex's breasts and gently cupped her cheek, leaning in to capture her lips with hers. Alex melted like butter on Haley's strawberry-flavored lips, wrapping her arms around her neck as she relaxed into the embrace. Haley smirked into the kiss as she began to move her hand down to Alex's luscious bubble butt and giving it a hard smack that made Alex yelp into the kiss. Alex kissed Haley back and ran her tongue against her bottom lip and immediately slipped the wet, slippery muscle into her mouth to explore her while her fingers explored her short blonde-highlighted hair. A passionate moan between the attractive Dunphy sisters filled the room, with Haley rubbing and caressing her baby sister.

"God, I just want to fuck you so hard. Haven't I told you that you have such an amazing ass?" Haley asked, grabbing onto Alex's curvaceous rear.

"I have another surprise for you as well. It's in my bedroom." Alex said as she moved Haley's hands away from her rear and stepped out of the tub. Haley watched as Alex walked out of the bathroom completely naked, noticing her looking back at her and giving her a seductive wink and blows her a kiss before heading into the bedroom. Haley couldn't help but find herself getting immensely turned on from Alex strutting down the hall and entered her bedroom.

As Haley entered Alex's bedroom, she closed the door behind her and looked at Alex laying on the rose petal-covered bed, holding something in her hand. Haley began to notice that Alex was holding a pink strap-on dildo in her hand.

"Alexandra Anastasia Dunphy, did you order that from Adam & Eve?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, discreet shipping so mom and dad won't know." Alex smirked.

"You are such a bad girl, I like that. But I think that you deserve to be punished on Valentine's Day." Haley said, pushing Alex down on the bed and rolled her over so she's lying on her stomach. The raven-haired sister looked back at Haley and starts shaking her ass in front of her just to tease her. Haley smirked as she began to give Alex's luscious rump a couple of smack till it turned red while Alex moaned from the feeling.

"Haley, enough smacking and just eat me out already." Alex demanded.

Haley got up on the bed and moved behind Alex while she stood up on her knees and leaned back against her, feeling her bra-covered breasts pressed against her back. Haley began to gently caress Alex's juicy tits. She began to take charge by smacking those puppies around for a bit until she couldn't take it any more.

After a bit of teasing, the horny brainiac soon found herself on all fours, with Haley nibbling her ass cheeks, giving them teasing licks before licking that tight little snatch of hers. Alex moaned lustfully from her older sister's playful licks while she waited for her to go in for the kill. Haley stops teasing Alex and flipped her over on her back, lifting her legs up in the air and pushed them back, impressing her with her amazing flexibility and gave her an excellent view of her shaved pussy and her tight little asshole. Haley didn't waste any time as she immediately leaned in and ran her tongue up and down Alex's wet slit, forcing a lustful shudder out of her busty sister.

"Mmm, Haley…." Alex moaned.

Haley looked up at Alex, keeping her eyes locked on hers and smiled at her while eating her out. Alex reached down to play with Haley's hair for a bit with one hand while playing with her own breasts with the other until she began to feel Haley's hands sliding up her body and moved her hand away from her breasts to grab a hold of her tits, massaging them gently. Alex felt like she was in heaven, enjoying how much her older sister was eating her out while playing with her breasts. Haley began to spit on Alex's pussy and rubbed her clit for a bit, then used her fingers to spread her drenched lips apart and slid her tongue in and out of her pussy.

"Fuck!" Alex moaned loudly from the feeling of Haley's tongue darting in and out of her snatch.

The intelligent girl gripped her sister's hair tightly as she flicked her sensitive bundle of nerves while she continues to play with her breasts. Haley began to capture Alex's clit in her mouth, sucking on it, making her baby sister scream out her name. Haley continued to suck on Alex's clit, not wanting to take her mouth off of her, enjoying her taste of her juices that were leaking out of her pussy, indicating that she was closing in on her orgasm.

"Haley." Alex whined.

"What is it, Al." Haley smirked rubbing Alex's clit with her fingers.

"Make me cum, Haley." Alex said to the pretty girl.

"I can't hear you. You have to say it louder." Haley teased.

"Haley, please. Don't make me beg." Alex whined.

"Go ahead, say it." Haley smirked.

"Haley Gwendolyn Dunphy! Make me cum! I want to cum in your mouth! Please stop making me beg and let your baby sister cum now!" Alex begged.

Haley went back to licking Alex's pussy, then added two fingers inside her dripping wet hole, thrusting them harder and faster while sucking on her sensitive clit. Haley kept finger-fucking her little sister's pussy so fast, Alex gripped the headboard tightly till her knuckles turned white.

"HALEY, I'M CUMMING!" Alex screamed out.

And with that final jab from her sister's fingers, Alex sprayed Haley's face with her sweet nectar. Haley started to lap up her little sister's juices, easing her fingers from out of her pussy and brought it up to Alex's mouth. Alex grabbed Haley's hand and starts sucking her juices clean off just to taste herself.

After lapping up her juices, Haley kissed her way back up to Alex's lips, kissed her a bit before Alex could have her turn with her.

"You taste amazing, sis." Haley smirked.

"Thanks. Now, you do know it's my turn, right?" Alex asked, sitting up and stood on her knees.

The intelligent girl began to kiss her pretty sister's neck while reaching behind to unhook her bra and let it drop to the bed. A soft moan escaped from Haley's lips as Alex kissed in between the valley of her breasts, then down to her stomach, using her tongue to lick around her belly button, making the older girl giggle cutely. Haley immediately unbuttoned her skinny jeans with Alex pushing her down on the bed, lifting her butt and legs off the bed. Haley watched as Alex pulled her jeans off and threw them across the room. Haley stood on her knees again as Alex started sucking on her nipples while moving her hand down to her crotch, slipping it inside her matching pink panties, rubbing her core in a circular motion. Haley moaned softly as Alex teased her nipple with her tongue. She was aching for her kid sister's tongue to be inside her. She wanted to sit on that beautiful face of hers and ride her tongue until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Alex." Haley moaned.

Alex repeated her actions on the other breast, torturing her older sister some more while she continues to play with her clit, making Haley whine some more. Alex stops rubbing Haley's pussy and licking her nipples as Haley stripped out of her panties and sat down on the headboard of Alex's bed, spreading her legs wide open for her. Alex licked her lips from the sight of Haley's pussy that has a small patch of pubic hair above her. The intelligent girl immediately got to work by leaning in and stuck her tongue out, licking her older sister's pussy from the bottom to the top, making Haley throw her head back and moan softly from the amazing sensation.

"Mmm, baby girl…." Haley moaned, looking down at Alex and watched as she ate her out.

Haley began to buck her hips into her brainy and beautiful kid sister's face, causing Alex to hold her down as she flicked her tongue against her sensitive bundle of nerves before she shoves her tongue in and out of her pussy. Alex stopped tongue-fucking Haley and decides to kick things up a notch by moving her tongue down to her ass and began to lick her puckered opening, instantly shocking Haley.

"Holy….Alex!" Haley's eyes widened, feeling Alex's tongue touching her virgin asshole.

Alex smirked as she continued to rim Haley, pressing her tongue against her puckered hole while rubbing herself. Just rimming her older sister was turning Alex on, she felt like she wanted to cum again. Alex moved her hand down to her pussy, rubbing her clit in a circular motion. Haley's breathing intensifies, with her own fingers inside going in and out of her pussy in a rapid pace and Alex tongue-fucking her asshole, she finally reached her peak.

"Alex, I'm gonna….I'm gonna….AHHHHHHH!" Haley screamed out, spraying her sweet love juice all over her own fingers and on Alex's face

After making her sister cum, Alex pulled Haley down on the bed and then got down on all fours for her while Haley grabbed the strap-on, putting it on and grabbed a bottle of Astroglide to lube up the dildo, then squirts some on Alex's asshole so she can be nicely lubed up. Before she could enter her tight virgin asshole, Haley slowly slips a finger inside her and added a second finger, making Alex wince a bit from the feeling. Haley smacked those fat cheeks of Alex's while she fingered her for several minutes. Haley stopped stretching Alex's ass with her fingers and positioned herself in front of her, pressing the head of the dildo firmly against her tight hole.

"Are you ready for this, Alex?" Haley asked.

"Yes, I'm ready. Go for it, sis." Alex said.

And at that moment, Haley slowly slid the dildo inside Alex, with Alex gasping softly from the slight stretch. Haley continued to push herself into Alex while being gentle with her. Once she was adjusted to the dildo's size, Alex began to feel a bit of pleasure as Haley starts moving in and out of her ass nice and slow at first.

"You like that?" Haley asked as Alex nods her head in response.

Haley continued to thrust slowly for a bit, then increased her speed by going harder and deeper inside Alex's ass, making the brainy girl cry out in pleasure. Just to kick things up a notch, Haley starts smacking Alex's ass harder till it turned redder than a hot California summer.

"Mmm, fuck me Haley." Alex moaned.

"Ooh, you're loving it. You naughty little slut." Haley smirked.

Alex started blushing harder, gripping the bed sheets tightly while thrusting herself back against Haley while she continued to smack her ass harder. Haley stopped smacking Alex's ass and gripped her dark hair roughly while fucking her ass hard and used her other hand to play with her kid sister's sensitive clit, feeling some of her juices leaking out her pussy.

"Haley, I'm so close. Mmm, make me cum. Make your kid sister cum!" Alex cried out.

Haley gives Alex's ass a few more thrusts, feeling her ass clenching tightly around her. Alex let's out a loud scream, squirting all over her sister's hand while Haley slowly pulled out of Alex's gaping ass and removed the strap-on. The attractive Dunphy sisters collapsed on the bed with Alex snuggling up against Haley and looked at her.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Alex." Haley said.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Haley." Alex said, kissing Haley on the lips. "I hope that you like your Valentine's Day gift."

"I certainly did." Haley said, smiling at Alex.

 **And that was** _ **A Gift for Haley**_ **. I hope that you liked the Halex Valentine's Day story. And I hope that you all had a good Valentine's Day. Sorry that it took me long to post this story. But hey, this series is going to go on till the end of February. Next time, it's a boy/girl story and it is either going to be for** _ **School of Rock**_ **,** _ **Bunk'd**_ **or** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **. Here's the stories and the pairings:**

 _ **Valentine's Visitor**_ **(Summer/Freddy,** _ **School of Rock**_ **): Summer wakes up only to have a late-night visitor surprising her.**

 _ **His Naughty Valentine**_ **(Farkle/Smackle,** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **): Farkle gets a little show from his girlfriend Smackle on Valentine's Day.**

 _ **Sweeter Than Chocolate**_ **(Xander/Emma,** _ **Bunk'd**_ **): Xander and Emma treat each other with hot fudge sundaes and Xander decides to spice things up.**

 _ **Massaging Boing**_ **(Josh/Maya,** _ **Girl Meets World**_ **): Maya treats Josh to a massage on Valentine's Day.**

 _ **Endless Love**_ **(Tomika/Zack,** _ **School of Rock**_ **): Tomika and Zack have their first time together on Valentine's Day.**

 **Which story do you want to read next? Don't forget to review this story (No rude comments, please be nice and no flames.) Feel free to add this story to your favorites. I'll see you guys next time. Till next time, my fellow readers.**


End file.
